


Wolf Walkers Book 1

by KekoOTD, Wolfierocks45



Series: Wolf Walkers [1]
Category: Original Work, Wolf Walkers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Multi, Romance, Werewolf, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KekoOTD/pseuds/KekoOTD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfierocks45/pseuds/Wolfierocks45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Shit happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Legend has it that many years ago, man became animal once they committed the most darkest of deeds. It is the legend of the Navajo skinwalker or otherwise known as the Yee Naaldlooshii, a human who, at nightfall, can transform themselves into any animal of their desire.

My species however, is known as pures. Don’t ask me why we’re called that; no one knows for sure. It’s a name that’s been passed down for generations. Like all other things. Either way, pures are basically a variant species of the skinwalkers. We can “transform” whenever we choose. But only to one animal. You see, pures are variants of skinwalkers, while there are also variant species of pures. I’m part of the pure wolf population. I’m not going to go into all of the details of pures and all the other crap that comes with it. I told you all you need to know, so deal with it.

Nowadays, nearly all pures have gone extinct, excluding the pure wolf population and a few hundred of the pure eagles and maybe a few other small populations that no one has seen for a long time. I’m not sure why the wolves were the ones who survived with the largest population after all this time. My father told me stories about them when I was little, but I never paid much attention to them. By now, I’ve forgotten most of them anyway.

I’ve been travelling mostly by foot for a few days now. I left my pack, my family and my home; all on my eighteenth birthday. At this moment, I’m twenty one. So, it’s been three years already. Feels like I’ve only been gone a moment. After that day, I moved from Yellowstone National Park, where my pack is and has been settled for as long as I can remember, and headed East for the small town of Cody, Wyoming.

Once I was there, I got myself a job as a cashier at a gas station so that I could make enough money eventually to buy myself a place. I still wanted to be close to home just in case they ever needed me, I just didn’t want to be around them anymore. My father is the alpha male of our pack, while my mother is the alpha female. I have, well, had, two brothers. Nick, my eldest brother, was almost like a second father to me. He took care of me when our father was away, and stayed by my side whenever I cried or had a nightmare in the middle of the night.

He had jet black hair, like my own. It was cut short in the back, but he kept it long enough to have bangs in the front. His eyes had such a calm, sincere look to them, that most of the older girls in our pack adored him. Tony, my other older brother, the typical rowdy middle child. He’s well built due to the fact that he wants to be the future alpha. He’s also the typical ladies man. Tony has dirty blond hair that he shaves short in the back, and shapes it to a point in the front. His eyes are a deep shade of blue that could make any girl fall head over heels for him. I never approved of his girlfriends. None of the seven of em’ he had from the age of fourteen. Hell, by that point, I never really approved of him. Ever since the day I left my pack, I never kept any contact with anyone. I closed myself off from all of them. I had good reason to.

I was only about eleven at the time. I remember that day everyday of my life like it just happened a second ago. Our whole family, no, our whole pack, was finally living in peace. Life was good, and had been for a while. I was asleep in my room, still, at noon. It wasn’t an unnatural thing for me at the time. I had just lost my best friend only a few days before. But that day, I woke up to Nick, plopping himself on the edge of my bed and running a hand along my forehead, moving my bangs out of my eyes. He started out the explanation in his usual calm, mother type voice. Back then, I was in a state of depression, after my friend left, so I didn’t take too kindly to him waking me up and “bothering” me. I didn’t hear any of the words he had said, until the two words that I never wanted to hear from anyone else had brought me back to reality.

Nick had come into my room that day, to inform me of his departure to the U.S army. That was the last day I had seen him alive. As the story goes, Nick died in combat saving someone else’s life. All that I knew about the guy, was his last name. Breaker. I swore I would find whoever he was and let him know just how much he should feel lucky, because my brother died so he could live. Assuming I didn’t kill him first.

As of now, I am on my way back home. The past few days have felt… strange in a way; like something is off. I’m not sure what it is, but I feel like visiting my family will either solve the problem, or at the very least, ease it. I made my way to the Cody, Wyoming train station.

Walking to the ticket booth, I quietly sniffed the air. It didn’t have the normal fresh, clean scent it always had. I paid for my ticket to Yellowstone and boarded the train. I found a seat near the back of one of the cars and stepped inside, sliding the door closed behind me. I sat down with my back against the window. Stretching my legs out onto the seat, I let out a relieved breath. I had been traveling for days and it was now time for me to get some rest.

Sliding my hood up over my head and past my eyes, I leaned back against the window. My head was now resting on my arm, as my eyes closed for the long road ahead of me.


	2. Wolf Walkers Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more shit happens

CHAPTER TWO

Feeling the train come to a halt, I opened my eyes, lifting my hood out of the way and looking out the window. Before me, was a scene that you would only expect to see in a fantasy movie. Green grass covered the area for miles. Tall, full trees lined the landscape. Just from where I was on the train, I could see a few bison and elks drinking from a nearby spring. I guess actually going outside would be better than staring from a train car.

Making my way down the aisle of the train towards the door, I peeked outside every now and then. At one point, I noticed a man standing on the platform. He seemed to be rather distressed about something as he was looking all around the train. Hmph. He’s probably just waiting for someone to get off. Or at least that’s what I thought, until he spotted me.

His once frantic gaze had stopped once he saw me. I furrowed my brow in confusion as I had never seen this man before but he acted like I was the person he was searching for. As soon as I realized I was only a few steps away from the door, the man also seemed to notice. He turned around and sprinted down the side of the ticket booth building on the platform. Feeling like that was a bad thing, I hurried off the train and raced after him, pulling my hood off as I ran.

He managed to get around the corner of the building before I could reach him. As I skidded past the corner in pursuit, I looked around. There was no one there. The man had disappeared. Or so I thought. As I walked to the back of the building, I saw a large dip in the ground that went along into the forest a few miles away. Just barely visible, I pinpointed a wolf that was running towards the forest. It looked like it had come from where I was now standing. It had to be the mysterious man. And if it was, and he was a pure, then this was bad. He was headed in the direction of my pack and he didn’t seem like a member of it. Once he entered the forest perimeter, he would be in enemy territory, my territory. I had to protect it.

Shifting myself, I jumped off the platform and chased after him. My human form would never be able to catch him. Even now, I would need to rely on my scent to find him once he entered the forest. As I neared the forest closer and closer, I watched as he vanished into the cover of trees. He had at least a fifty foot head start on me, so I really hoped he stopped somewhere so I could find out what he was doing in pack’s territory.

Running up the hill and slowing down at the perimeter line, I stopped for a short breath. I sniffed the ground, and then the air until I finally caught an unfamiliar scent. I began a steady, quiet jog in the direction of the scent, making sure not to lose it in the shower of other smells from the area. A little farther into the trees, and I could faintly hear the sound of Old Faithful. That was our pack check point. It marked the center of our pack’s entire range of territory. We branched out in a ten mile radius on all sides to form a circular boundary.

Walking closer to it, I had a sudden feeling of emptiness and the air felt like it was full of tension. What surprised me most, was that our check point lookout Montgomery, wasn’t anywhere to be seen and I couldn’t pick up his scent. Surveying the area in a slightly worried state, I put my nose to the ground. I found one odd scent and continued following it, until I saw bright red covering the ground before me. Lifting my nose up, my eyes widened in horror. I had stumbled upon a pool of blood.

There was enough there on the ground that whatever lost it couldn’t possibly still be alive. Lowering my nose close to it and taking a whiff, shifting into my human form, I fell backwards onto the ground, covering my nose with my sleeve. The blood on the ground was definitely Montgomery’s. Closing my eyes and turning my head, I thought to myself. Why would he have lost so much blood? Is he still alive? If not, where is his body? What the hell happened here? Looking back, I realized the blood was fresh. Like it had only happened a few hours ago. Maybe he was just injured by enemy pures and he’s receiving care by my mother? Ugh, I don’t know what to think.

Standing up, I looked around once more. I had already lost that strangers scent once I found the blood. I decided to head to where my parents should still be. If Monty is still around, that’s where he’d be. Just as I passed Old Faithful, he let out a powerful blast from behind me. I smiled to myself, remembering when I was young and used to play around it. He watched me grow up. Hell, now I’m giving life to inanimate objects.

As the great geyser exploded with fury behind me, I suddenly felt a searing pain in my right arm. Shit, was I standing too close to it? I turned around to see, and realized it was a few feet behind me...so it couldn’t have been the geyser. Turning my arm around, I found that there was blood beginning to leak through my jacket sleeve. What the hell? I pulled off my other sleeve and slowly started taking the blood soaked one off. Every little movement sent stinging needles through my arm.

“God dammit.” I whispered to myself in pain. Finally pulling my sleeve completely off and letting it fall to the ground, I was able to examine the full extent of my injury,. Looking closer, I came to the conclusion that I had been shot. But who would do this? My pack knows what I look like as a human. They would have no reason to shoot me. Hell, they shouldn’t even have guns.

As I stood there looking at my arm, more gunfire rang out. This time I could hear it as it wasn’t covered by the sound of the geyser. Seeing slight pings in the ground around me, I grabbed my jacket and sprinted behind a tree. I looked around frantically. Who was shooting at me dammit? Not seeing anyone around, I quickly tied my jacket around my arm as a temporary fix. I needed to find my parents and figure out what the hell was going on here.

Trudging deeper into the trees, the smell of blood filled the air. What is going on here today? After a short while, more gunshots could be heard in the distance. Unlike the last time though, none of them seemed to be aimed for me. Which wasn’t a good thing. I was only a few hundred yards away from my parents’ home now. But before I could reach it, I heard a faint scream. Not a scream from fun, but rather, a scream of pain...agony. And I knew exactly who it was. That scream full of despair belonged to my mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more shit happened


	3. Wolf Walkers Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best shit happens.

CHAPTER 3

Sprinting through the trees, jumping over branches, bushes and other obstacles in my way, I tried to think of what could possibly have been going on. From all the ideas I came up with, the only one that seemed logical was that another pack was trying to take control of ours. Did father really let the pack’s defenses decrease that much since I left? Had my absence really taken that much of a toll on him? Either way, I had to try to help in any way I could, which meant running towards the screams and gunfire. I knew I would be entering the pit soon. The pit is what we called one part of our territory. It was like a giant gorge inside the ground. High enough to where a small child would die if they fell from the top, and an adult would be seriously injured. I prayed my mother wasn’t screaming because she was just pushed off the edge. I felt tears welling up in my eyes just from the thought. No. She’s fine. Mom is the alpha female. She wouldn’t go down that easy. Dad would never let that happen either.

Eventually, I ran out of breath and had to stop parkouring my way through the brush to take a breather. I could hear all kinds of noises around me from where I was. Standing there in silence, I could hear everything. All the cries of agony. All the gunfire. It was all around me. Flooding my ears with its desperate attempts for help. I looked at my own battered body. Cuts and scrapes all over my arms and legs from branches and what not. I took a deep breath, letting it escape in a long exasperated sigh.

“Gotta keep moving if I want to help anyone.” I muttered trying to keep myself going. I took off again, knowing I was only a few meters away from the Pit’s edge. As I neared closer and closer to the Pit, I could barely make out what looked like bodies, lining themselves along the opposite edge. There had to have been at least seven there. Getting closer, I could make out the details better. I knew some of them. Back when I lived here I talked with some of them. Played with their kids. Knowing my own imagination wasn’t this creative, is what forced me to believe it was all true. I slowed my pace down to where I casually walked to the edge of the Pit. I needed to walk to be able to take everything in.

All around, the bodies of Pures lie dead. Some, old friends. Others, probably newcomers in the last three years. The worst part about it, there were even pups, who would never get to make it to their next birthday. All these bodies everywhere, that had to make up at least three quarters of the pack, if not, more.

I fell to my knees in anguish, as tears poured from my tightly shut eyes. “No. H-how could this happen?” I questioned myself, feeling as though if I had never left, this wouldn’t have happened. “It’s all my fault.” I repeated to myself over and over again. “You idiot! What made you so special that you could just leave them like that?!” I screamed at myself in anger.

My knees gave out as I crumbled to the ground, rolling onto my back. “God...Dammit!” I yelled as I pounded the ground with my fists. 

“Please! You don’t have to do this Tony!”

Hearing my mother’s desperate cry for mercy, my eyes popped open immediately. I looked around frantically, trying to find her. She didn’t sound that far away. I finally managed to spot her, lying on the ground, one leg hanging off the side of the Pit. My father was there too. He looked badly injured, but he was still standing between her and...who was she talking to? I followed her gaze to the person standing beside her, with a gun pointed to my father’s head.

“No.” the words barely escaped my lips as I laid there in awe. The one standing before my parents, only seconds from killing them, was in fact, my brother, Tony. Was he being put up to this? Why would he be trying to kill our parents? He cocked the gun and aimed it past our father, directly at mother’s head. “Don’t you dare hurt your mother! I’ll kill you!” Father gave one last vengeful growl as he swung at Tony’s wrist with the gun in it.

Tony moved to the side as father flew by him and turned around quickly, only to be smashed in the side of the head by the end of Tony’s gun. He fell to one knee, then two other men came up behind him and held him down onto the ground. “Leave her alone Tony! Ungh!”

My father struggled to get free from the men holding him down. “Tony please. We are your parents. Why are you doing this to us? All we’ve ever done was love and take care of you. What did we ever do to you to make you turn on us like this?” Mother was asking all the same questions I was.

Tony looked down into her eyes. I could feel the coldness in his gaze even from where I was. “You want to know what you did to make me do this?” he said. His voice had no emotion in it. “You existed.” his words weren’t nearly as cold as the sound his gun made when it went off and a bullet went through our mother’s head.

Her body fell limp and Tony moved around, and shoved her body into the Pit with his boot. My heart felt as though it had stopped, as I rolled back over, crawling to the edge to see her body plummet to the bottom in a cloud of dust. “NO!” Father screamed, furiously struggling against the two men. Then Tony turned to father, pointing his gun to his head.

“The God’s will punish you for this!” he yelled, as Tony pulled the trigger a second time and my father also fell limp. I laid there, holding my hand over the edge. I knew I could do nothing to save mother and father, but I hung over the edge anyway.

“You bastards!” I yelled bringing my hand back up the edge and standing up. I was gonna make them pay for what they just did. How dare he murder his own parents.

Tony looked at me, with a devious smile, as the two other guys ran up behind him. “Is that her?” one of them asked him.

“Gotta be her. Looks just like their mother.” the second one answered.

“It’s her.” The sound of Tony’s voice shut them both up. I stopped sprinting towards them, realizing that, my efforts for revenge would be in vain if I tried to attack all three of them at once.

“Surprised you actually showed up to witness this.” Tony’s words froze in my heart. I looked at him, an obvious look of confusion present on my features. Within seconds of his asking the question, Tony held up the gun, pointed directly at me.

“Shit!” I dived to the side trying to dodge the bullet. Once I was on the ground, I felt a searing pain in the side of my abdomen. Damn. 

“Bring her to me.” Tony’s voice echoed all around.

“Ungh.” I tried to get up, but with every movement I made, the fresh bullet wound burned. I crawled over to a rather large boulder and started pulling myself up. One knee, one foot, both feet. I held onto my side tightly, running into the trees the best I could, trying to get away.

“There she goes!” I heard voices only a few feet behind me. The rate I was going, they were going to catch up to me any moment. I shifted, knowing I would be able to put some distance between them and myself.

I ran. Straight through everything. I ignored the pain in my side and arm, now searing with every step. I had to have been at least five miles away from the Pit by now. I could barely hear the sound of rushing water. Which meant I was nearing the Upper Yellowstone Falls. If I could make it far enough into them, I could probably hide out on one of the cliffs until nightfall. I continued running, not stopping for anything.

When I finally reached the falls, I looked over the edge. The water was rampaging more than normal. I started making my way over to the opposite side. Hearing a rustling behind me, I started sprinting once again. But I couldn’t hold on any longer. I fell to the ground, reverting back to my human form. I lifted the side of my blood soaked shirt. The area around the wound itself was stained with blood. Looking at the ground around me, I realized I had left a blood trail leading all the way to where I was.

I pulled myself along the ground until I was resting my back against one of the waterfall rocks. I was mostly out of sight at the moment but any minute now they were gonna follow my trail and find me. I took my jacket off my arm, and instead tied it around my waist. I hoped that putting pressure around it would slow the bleeding. But what did I know? I’m not a doctor.

Feeling content with the wrap job, I slowly pulled myself up using the rock. Leaning on it for support, I began walking around the upper base of the falls. Hearing a noise behind me, I stopped walking for a second. I didn’t want to make myself any more noticeable than I already was. I looked over my shoulder to see if I could see who it was before they saw me. “Are you afraid little sister?”

I turned around from shock. How did he get there so fast? Just as I did so, Tony’s fist connected with my left cheek and I was thrown at least a few feet. His punch had so much power, it nearly broke my jaw...and it hurt like a bitch. Barely able to lift myself up onto my upper arms, I looked back at him. He was wearing a muscle shirt, and shit did he have muscles. No wonder his hits hurt so bad.

Then I noticed what he hit me with. Not just his fist, but a brass knuckle with a large spike on the tip of the middle knuckle. Then he began to walk over to where I lay on the ground.

“Why?” I managed to say before a powerful kick to my abdomen sent me into the air a little bit. I landed hard onto my side. Not giving him the satisfaction, I kept my pained noises to a minimum.

The blood from my bullet wound was beginning to soak through my jacket onto the ground. My arm wasn’t doing too much better. Every other second, my vision was getting blurrier and I felt more and more lightheaded. I was losing too much blood.

“Why you ask? Because I’m going to become all powerful. I’m going to eliminate all the Pures from this world, until only my followers and myself are left standing. And then, I will show the humans who we really are. They will obey me…” he said, as he leaned above me.

“Or they will die.” Then he grabbed me by the collar and lifted me into the air. I kicked and thrashed, but all of my efforts only made the pain worse.

“You and I both know that’s a load of shit. They would kill you as soon as you show them. Even so, the other pures would never let you get away with it.” I muttered as he walked closer and closer to the edge of the falls.

“That’s why I’m going to destroy them one by one. I’ve already finished off the largest pack in Yellowstone. I’ve already destroyed our family. Now all that’s left is you sis.” He looked at me with cold and emotionless eyes as he held me over the edge of the raging water. “If throwing you off the edge doesn’t kill you, the poison in your face will certainly do the trick.” he explained holding up the spiked brass knuckle.

I grabbed onto his wrist that was holding me over the edge. By this point, the pain in my face was unbearable. “Please Tony. Please don’t do this. We can still fix everything.” I tried to get through to my real brother who seemed to no longer exist.

“Funny you should say that. Because that’s exactly what I’m doing.” In that moment, I felt weightless as I watched his face get farther away by the second. He mouthed the word “goodbye” then disappeared from sight as I continued falling down to the bottom of the falls.

My vision still blurring, I began to lose consciousness halfway down. The last thing I saw was looking over my shoulder to see the rampaging water a few yards below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best shit happened.


	4. Wolf Walkers Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellishit happens

CHAPTER 4

Waking up with a god awful headache isn’t exactly the way I pictured death to be like. I also didn’t expect hell to be so small. I had barely slit my eyes open and I could already tell I was inside some cabin or something like that. Was this the devil’s way of fucking with the new arrivals? Letting them wake up in a nice place that reminds us of home just so we can walk outside into the torturous inferno.

I took a deep breath and let it out in a long exaggerated sigh. I lifted my right arm over my eyes in exasperation. Or at least, I had attempted to do that. I could only lift it about a fourth of the way I wanted due to a sudden pain in my lower abdomen. That’s where I was shot last I remembered. I looked down in shock. My entire torso was wrapped up in some kind of gauze or whatever. But where my wound was there was just a barely visible dark color patch from underneath the gauze. Damn. If I was still bleeding, I couldn’t possibly be dead could I? I could probably feel pain still, but I shouldn’t have any blood in my body.

I looked at my arm that was shot, and sure enough, that was wrapped up entirely too. The only thing left was my face. I carefully felt around my cheek area until I felt some kind of gauze pad on that too. So, if I’m not dead, that would mean someone has been taking care of me since I last saw Tony.

My eyes opened wide at my own thoughts. Tony. Mother. Father. The pack. All the memories came flooding back all at once and I couldn’t stop the tears from coming with them. “God...d-dammit.” I placed my palms over my eyes for a few minutes and let my emotions take control. I rarely ever allowed myself to feel this weak, but I had just lost my entire family, my entire being. I figured now was as good a time as any to let go.

It hadn’t been but about five minutes when the sound of a door creaking open brought me to my senses. Removing my hands, I looked over to the right, seeing daylight shine on a wall nearby. I quickly wiped the tears out of my eyes and tried to sit up in case someone was here to finish me off. I could only barely hold myself up on my elbows. The pain wasn’t as bad back when I had first been shot, but it still didn’t feel good. “Oh, there’s no need to get up little one. I’m coming to you.”

Looking at the person walking up to me, I was slightly surprised that they would consider me to be ‘small’. “Who are you? Where am I? What happened? How am I little?” all the questions came out in a rush. Besides that last one. I added that in for effect.

It was an old lady who brought up a small stool and set it beside me. She had a paper bag in her hands and set that next to her as she sat on the stool. “I am aware you have many questions young one. Take your medicine first, and I will answer all of your concerns.”

I didn’t get any bad vibes from the old hag at the moment, so I loosened up a bit, and laid back down. She went into the bag and pulled out a box of Ibuprofen, more gauze wrap, and some kind of antibiotic I had never heard of. She opened the box if Ibuprofen and took out a couple pills.

“Oh dear me, what am I doing? You’re awake now. Can you take pills on your own?” I nodded still somewhat confused by everything. “Let me get you some water.” and with that, she slowly made her way into another part of the cabin, made a bunch of noise, and finally came back holding a glass of water. I sat up and took both the pills with the water and put the glass down beside me.

“Well, that was much easier now wasn’t it?” she looked like she was talking to herself so I ignored that question and responded with one of my own.

“Wait, so you say I’m awake now. Then how long have I been out?” I asked getting nervous. How much damage had Tony done since we last encountered?

“Oh, about three weeks.” she said without missing a beat.

“Fuck, I’ve been out for practically a month and you didn’t think to tell me that first!” I started trying to get up. The hag reached around my back and did some kind of something to it, and suddenly, I couldn’t move anymore and fell back down.

“What the hell was that! Who are you?” I was pissed now but I couldn’t do anything about it. I legit could not do anything but talk and look around.

“I used to be a pure like you.” she smiled innocently and by that point I was terrified.

“Used to be? What is that supposed to mean, you’re no longer a Pure? That’s impossible you can’t just...not be what you were born.” I looked her in the eyes, and for a moment, I felt utter depression emanating from her.

But it disappeared shortly and she replied, “That is a long story. You will know the answer when the time is right. Now, I will release you from this paralyzation if you promise to accept the fact that you need to remain here for a little while longer until your injuries heal.”

I thought about her proposition. I knew it was true. But...this lady knew way too much weird things and she was kinda creeping me out. Ugh.

“I guess I can stay. Until I’m able to move on my own, no later.” I gave her my own proposition hoping she would accept that. She looked off in the distance for a few heart pounding moments and then smiled.

“Very well. My name is Kaira, and I believe the Prophecy has begun.” she closed her eyes and put her hands together in prayer after her words.

What fuckin’ prophecy? I didn’t ask to be saved by some crazy old lady dammit. I am definitely leaving as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellishit happened


	5. Wolf Walkers Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendshit happens

CHAPTER 5

It’s been about a week after I woke up. I can sit up now, as long as I lean against something, and most of my injuries don’t hurt very much anymore. The Ibuprofen definitely helps with that. I’ve had my bandages changed once since then, but everything seemed to be healing up nicely. Kaira goes out of the house every now and then to go wherever, I haven’t bothered asking. Life has been pretty decent after nearly dying. We both have our sides of the cabin and we don’t interfere with what the other is doing. She set up one of those old small black and white t.v’s next to me and hooked a cable box to it.

I’ve been keeping up on the news lately, and it seems like Tony has been keeping to his word. There were headlines on several different news channels about an “astonishing number of wolf deaths in the past month.” It started here in Yellowstone, and it seems like he’s moving East towards Minnesota. I need to hurry up and get back out there so I can at least attempt to stop him. Apparently, as Kaira said, I am the chosen one or whatever for some prophecy she keeps talking about.

That day when I woke up, she told me about the Prophecy of Moons. I guess, a long ass time ago, the Pure wolf spirit Alo foresaw a prophecy. From what Kaira told me, his vision was of a Pure wolf who destroys the rest of it’s species and gains power and followers. It uses this new found power to obliterate the existence of all remaining Pure populations. The reason I have any involvement, is supposedly because another Pure wolf is able to rise up against the other one. There’s supposed to be some great battle or whatever between the light and the darkness and blah blah blah cliche’ stuff and the light is supposed to overtake the darkness and bring balance back to nature and hopefully the Pures can survive and make a comeback..

But, Kaira believes I’m the hero who is going to rise against Tony, because we’re related and I’m the only one who would be able to get through to him. I reminded her that he tried to murder me so I wasn’t exactly sure how that was going to work out, but she just ignored me and left it at that, so I have no idea what’s going on in that mind of hers. But, I figure it’s at least worth a shot. If all the Pures are going to die anyway, then I might as well die fighting back. There’s not much I’ll be able to do by myself though, and I’m not the easiest to get along with, so this is going to be one hell of a ride.

After two and a half weeks, I was able to finally walk on my own. Sometimes I would need to lean on things, but I was starting to get back to my old self. There were several nights when Kaira and I would sit beside each other drinking tea and talk. I had actually grown quite fond of her and she had gradually become like a surrogate mother to me. It was nice. Peaceful even. I started to forget about what I was supposed to be doing and she had to drill it back into my head. The nights were long and cold, and I often shifted between sleeping as a human or as a wolf. Kaira once told me that she admired my coat. That it reminded her of what she once looked like.

We had become best friends by the time my sixth week of being in her care rolled around. When I was able to walk without needing help, she took me out to a market nearby in her truck. We wandered around gathering a crap ton of ingredients and afterwards went to a diner. The waitress even mistook me for being Kaira’s daughter and we both laughed about it later on. But, while we were there, Kaira asked me what I thought all of the ingredients were for. I had no idea, so I just told her I thought she was going to make something that would have plenty of leftovers. She smiled and laughed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Apparently I had stayed with her long enough and it was time for me to begin my journey. The waitress brought our food just before I could say anything back, so I remained silent and tried to figure out a way to accept it.

When we were done at the diner, Kaira took me to a small clothing store and told me to get whatever I would need to make the trip. I wandered around the store in silence as I picked out a heavy jacket since it would be snowing very soon. I also got a new pair of jeans and managed to find a new black hoodie since my last one was stained in red. Arriving at the checkout, Kaira handed me a backpack and said it would be handy to hold everything in.

After paying for the items, we both got back into her truck and drove back to the cabin without saying a word to each other. Once we got inside, Kaira went straight to making dinner, while I just sat at the table. I didn’t want to leave. Life was going so well, and no one had bothered us yet, so they probably thought we were both dead. No one said I had to be the one to fulfill the stupid prophecy. Why can’t someone else do it? I don’t want to leave dammit.

After letting a few tears slip away, Kaira came to join me at the table. “Dinner will be ready in about five minutes.” her voice was nonchalant, but I could tell she had been crying too. I placed my hand over hers.

“Hey. Maybe I don’t have to leave. You know, they haven’t found us yet. And they probably won’t. To them, we died already. I don’t have to leave.” Her face turned serious and she grabbed my hand with both of hers.

“No. We cannot be selfish. The lives of all Pures rests upon your shoulders. I understand that is a heavy burden to bear, but I have absolute faith that you can withstand it.” She was crying again, so I stood up and gave her a hug. She had one hell of a grip for being in her 80’s.

“Fine. I’ll do it. Ya’ old hag.” we both laughed and she replied with, “keep going with that attitude and I’ll paralyze you again.” as she tickled my back in the same place as before.

Thankfully, the oven went off before I lost control of my laughter. “Stay here.” she said heading into the kitchen. Kaira came back a few seconds later with a fully cooked ham. The sweet aroma had filled the air much earlier, but I was too upset to notice it. Now though, my senses were in overdrive. She came back several times carrying plates with mashed potatoes, green beans and corn. It was almost like a Christmas dinner, but it was the middle of Summer.

After she finally finished bringing everything out, she sat down and prayed. “Alright, dig in.” she smiled afterward, preparing her plate.

“You didn’t have to go all out for me you know. Some McDonald's would have been just fine.” I smirked, doing the same.

“This isn’t just for you. I’m old. I want to eat good and have good leftovers too.” we both laughed, and then ate quietly. The food was absolutely fantastic.

“Damn. I don’t think my mom could ever cook like you do. This is great.” I complimented Kaira without looking up and continued chowing down until I realized she had stopped eating for a few moments too long. I looked up to see her staring at me, with a smile and both hands under her chin.

“What’s up?” I asked getting creeped out again.

“You remind me so much of my own daughter. Even though the last time I saw her she was only three years old.” she started crying again. Man. I don’t know whether I should be flattered or not.

After we finished with dinner, we had one more hug and then she went to her room, as I stayed in the living room to pack my backpack. I stuffed my big jacket into it and changed into my new pair of jeans, placing the old ones in the backpack as well. Then, I looked at my jackets. I threw my old one in the trash and put the new one on the floor next to the backpack.

Then I went to the fridge, grabbed a couple of water bottles and then a few granola bars. After stuffing them into whatever room was left in the backpack, I zipped it shut and placed it on the floor beside my makeshift bed. Then, I went into the bathroom and started pulling my wrappings off.

First the one on my arm, followed by the one on my cheek. I almost screamed seeing the huge “X” shaped scar that I knew would forever be there now. “Damn.” Then, I pulled my shirt up and started on the one on my abdomen. It hurt a little bit, but I eventually got it off. The wound was mostly closed up by now and it looked like I was going to have a scar there too. Great.

Throwing the stuff in the trash, I went back to my bed and slowly laid next down, and after what felt like hours of contemplating life, I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a spoon hitting the side of a glass. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and looked towards the kitchen. Kaira was sitting at the table with a coffee mug and a newspaper. I got up and walked into the kitchen, yawning on the way.

“Good morning dear.” she said behind me as I fixed myself some coffee.

“Yeah that.” I responded sitting down next to her and yawning again.

“I see you’ve gotten everything ready for your trip.” she said looking at my backpack on the floor.

“Huh? Yeah. I didn’t wanna have to do it today. As you can see, I’m not a morning person.” She smiled and patted my shoulder, as I slowly face planted the table.

“Well, at least the weather seems nice today. Should make the trip easier.” she sounded a little less than happy as she spoke. “Great.” I mumbled from the table.

“It’s better to get an early start. So you can find a place to stop before nightfall.” by now, I could tell she wanted me to go pretty quick.

“Okay mom.” I said sarcastically, lifting my head up and putting my elbow on the table, then resting my chin against my palm. Kaira put her newspaper on the table and smiled, running her hand through my hair. I could tell that she was staring at my cheek but she wasn’t going to bring it up. Then, I realized the longer I was here, the more it was gonna hurt when I left.

“Alright. I’m ready.” I said, standing up and heading over to my backpack. I picked up my hoodie and tied it around my waist, then put the pack on. When I turned around, Kaira was standing in front of me holding the leftover ham on a plate wrapped in plastic.

“For the road.” she said handing it to me.

“I thought you were old and wanted to have leftovers.” I smirked, taking one strap off my pack.

“It’s better than granola bars isn’t it? Also, I won’t have to hunt for my food.” she had me beat there. Once those bars were gone I would have to resort to hunting. I put the ham in a separate pouch and zipped it closed.

“Okay. Let’s do this.” I slipped the other strap back on and headed for the front door. I stopped just before opening the door, and turned to face Kaira. I could tell she was holding back tears, because I was doing the same thing. We stared for a few moments, until she broke and wrapped her arms around me, as I did.

“I know you can do this. I have faith in you. Just please, for the love of everything, be safe.” she whispered. Her broken voice told me she was crying again.

“Sure.” I said, patting her back reassuringly, which caused her to hug me tighter.

“Careful, you’re gonna cause me to start bleeding again.” she let go and held her hands on my shoulders.

“Go get em’.” she said chuckling and wiping her eyes. I opened the door and stepped out. The bright sunlight was everywhere. Damn. Hope I didn’t waste her money buying that big jacket.

I stepped out off the porch onto the gravel and looked around. This’ll be the last time I see this place for a while. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Kaira waving from the door, still crying. I re positioned my bag, then started walking away. I had only walked about ten feet and looked back one last time. The door was already closed. Heh. Knowing Kaira, she was probably sitting behind that door crying her eyes out.

I smiled to myself, then continued walking away from the place I called home. Even if it was only for two and a half months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendshit happened

**Author's Note:**

> Some Shit happened


End file.
